Oddish
by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo
Summary: "This fighter from Hyrule is indeed impressive..." A One-Shot Series. Slowly built Link x Palutena... eventually? Slightly OOC.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda. Shocking, right? Kid Icarus is also not mine, but I guess you all already knew that.

* * *

"**Divine Intervention**"

She remained collected, that Palutena did. It was difficult, but doable, though she had to admit that that fight, that air, that energy… it was contagious. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be down there, to have a taste of that excitement! Still, she remained calm. Now she knew why Pit had staring longingly at the basin those years back. These matches alone were exhilarating to watch.

Calm… She breathed out; slowly, calmly. Her emerald eyes following every move of her much esteemed general and, whoever the young man in green was. The goddess found herself staring more intently at this particular character than she thought.

"That fighter from Hyrule is impressive." She said to no one, noting how the man quickly aimed his sword to stab at the angel… only to find air there, Pit having moved a few centimeters, just barely escaping its pointed tip. The match went on like this in stalemate, with both contestants swiftly and skillfully evading each other's blows.

"Indeed impressive…" But she could do better. "…for a mortal." Now, where did that thought came from?

She continued to watch. They were raining arrows at each other by this point. She could feel the adrenaline surging through her being. The urge to jump, evade, run, _something_. But why watch? Her eyes widened, taking in the curious and horrifying device the man in green had pulled out of nowhere. Interesting. Why watch when she could _be_ there?

Pit was suddenly being pulled down.

The goddess shook her head. No, she couldn't barge in the match. It belonged to Pit. She had no right to interrupt it from him. Still… A girlish smile had spread on her lips. The angel had managed to cut through the metal chain, but the goddess was no longer there to see.

Why not, she had reasoned, Pit was getting his butt kicked anyways.

/…/

On the battle ground, Link was dismayed when the angel had freed himself from his clawshot by slashing its chain in two. He loved that thing. It was his favorite dammit! Scowling, he launched himself for another attack, managing to lock blades with the other and dealing him a swift, hard kick to the gut. Pit was sent sprawling to the other side of the field.

"Ugh. What gives?" He muttered, clutching and rubbing his middle as he sat up. He glanced up in time to see the green garbed hero throw a winged item at him, which quickly turned into a spiraling concentration of strong wind.

Uh oh.

But the whirlwind never came.

/…/

The gale boomerang was repelled by a shimmering field of light magic.

Link froze. What the…?

"Lady Palutena, what are you doing here?" He heard the brunette angel say. The woman standing in front of him smiled awkwardly.

"Um… divine intervention?" She offered. The Hylian hero could imagine a sweat drop falling behind that innocent, girl-like smile of hers. His lips twitched in the faintest of smiles, shyly straying from their usual thin line, almost curving upwards. For some odd reason, he found this strange woman endearing.

"—But Lady Palutena, do you really want to fight?"

"I'm no stranger to fighting, Pit. Don't you remember that time we fought each other?"

"Eh?! But you were under mind control!—"

The goddess sighed, tapping her scepter lightly on the ground. _Hush now_, she seemed to say. Pit was soon levitated by his wings. "Whaa!"

With the angel out of the way, it was only her and the man in green now. "Shall we start?" She said with a wave of her scepter. Link readied his shield. Paulatena grinned. _Bring_. _It_. _On_!

She went to strike first, but Link side-stepped her attack and charged his sword for one of his own. Palutena had to think fast to counter him, but Link was already planning his next move. He pulled out a bomb. The goddess shuffled away, just as it exploded at her feet, sending clouds of dust and rubble up to the air. It left a crater. Her blood was pumping! Her breathing was no longer calmed or composed. She felt her eyes wide and alert. That strange sphere… he summoned it out of nowhere just like that other device! She looked at the sizeable hole on the ground. All that power in something so small… curious, simply curious. Palutena hummed. She wondered what else he was able to do.

Meanwhile, Link was studying her closely. That staff… he thought. He would have to be careful with that. The hero held his shield, waiting for her to move.

"So… ladies first, huh?" Paulatena teased. Link shrugged. So much for being chivalrous, he thought, and began to charge.

"Hyaa!" He was blocked by her scepter. He staggered. She was stronger than she looked. Palutena took this opportunity to be on the offensive. "Heavenly Light!". And a vast flash of light enveloped the area. The light stunned Link, for a moment, rendering his sight useless. Paulatena decided to tackle him. "Rocket Jump!"

And Link was sent teetering to the edge! He lost his footing but managed to catch himself in time. The Hylian warrior gave a relieved sighed as he dangled on the edge, only to gasp when he saw the green-haired goddess walk up to him. This was it… the match was over. But to his surprise she did not attack. Instead…

"You fight well." She said, extending her hand to help him off the ledge. Link smiled, taking her hand with his before pushing his way up. So did she, he thought. In no time he was on the stage again.

They stood in awkward silence.

"So this means you're going to join Smash Bros?" asked Pit, who by now was descending from his spot in the air, and running to where they were.

Paulatena giggled. "If they have me, yes. I mean, you guys will vouch for me, would you?"

"Of course." Said the angel. Link nodded. "Though Master Hand said he was going out for a while." Pit continued, "If we leave now we still might catch him!"

The goddess smiled her appreciation. "Sounds good to me." To Link she said: "I'll be seeing you around then." And walked away with Pit in tow, the angel asking her some question to which she giggled. This left Link to look at her retreating form, puzzling, but he grinned.

The sun was just setting in the small island in the clouds.

* * *

**A/n**: Ah! Lame ending! Lame ending! But yeah, I basically wrote the whole reveal trailer (Animated Link= Hot... Just my opinion XD lol), but that's okay because it is important to the series anyway.

So this pairing… eh, kinda odd isn't it? Don't worry I'll make it work… somehow. But what do you think? Comments? Suggestions (as in requests)? Leave it in your review, and who knows, I might include it in the next chapter.

**Thank you for reading!**

_MissQuestions_


End file.
